


Gifts Ungiven

by Katsuojima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Underage Prostitution, brother incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 很魔改的设定，注意避雷！800和900是人类兄弟，主要是路人/900和800/900，有路人/800暗示明示，有未成年援交剧情，路人视角





	Gifts Ungiven

**Author's Note:**

> 这个标题是来源于某张万智牌，感谢教会我打esper gifts的那位朋友

我和900那孩子保持这种关系已经有半年多了。  
不，请不要把我和那些恶心的恋童癖混为一谈，我不会拿着小男孩的裸体相片自渎。如果可以，我倒更愿意把自己看作一位圣诞老人，为听话的好孩子带去幸福。然而人一旦到了某个年龄，就会发现周身的一切都变得赤裸了起来，所有事物背后都被标好了不同的价码。我亦不能免俗。随着一次次推迟的下班时间，那些曾经鲜活的东西便逐渐在我的眼里褪色；我无法像电视剧里的那些称职的父亲那样陪孩子去游乐场，只能奢望用金钱为他带来快乐。这是诅咒吗，还是惩罚？  
我从不强迫人。只消陪上我这个半秃的中年男人一下午，便能拿到普通中学生难以望其项背的阔绰零花钱。我甚至会在酒店的高级套房里亲自为他辅导功课。900是个有些内向但很有耐心的孩子。他会默默坐在我的怀抱里听我向他抱怨上司的不公、同事的难缠，然后让我在他的身体里忘却所有。即使有时我向他提出些过分的要求，他也不会埋怨，只会含住打圈的眼泪咬着下唇，向屁股里再塞一颗肛珠。  
明知这是一份没有明天的关系，独占那孩子的每分每秒我都会向某处的神明祷告，感谢他又一次为我带来了900。  
但此刻，我想把脸埋进手掌中，在别人看不到的地方抽泣。我的处境犹如荷马史诗里那位特洛伊的王女，预见了即将到来的倾覆却无能为力。  
是我在上周末的居酒屋里犯的错，在酒精的蛊惑之下把我过去半年的荒唐事当着上司的面全部抖出。于是，为了保住我这头被蒙上眼睛的老驴继续在磨坊里打转的机会，我不得不慷慨地与上司共享我最宝贵的珍藏，任由他折断伊甸园的枝叶。  
我并没有事先向900说明，我不知道该如何向他开口。但当被引进客房的900看到第二个男人时，他连眼睛都没有眨一下，只是回头询问我该先与谁做。倒是上司在看到900后露出了一瞬的惊讶，然后老练地把900拉近自己对着他上下其手。那此前被我比拟为新月之夜的海湾的灰蓝色双眸此时也毫无波澜，我的心沉入了谷底。  
我多么希望他会缠在我的腰上撒娇，告诉我他害怕一个陌生男人，恳求我放他走，至少让我知道我对于他是特别的。但那一个也没有发生。我眼睁睁地看着他面对另一个男人熟练地脱下衣物，在解开衬衫扣子时欲说还休地半露出胸前的红缨。当那个令人作呕的老男人用永远驱不走烟味的嘴吻他时，他欣然接受。当老男人的手抚上他的细腰时，他用被我挑逗时同样的姿势颤抖，背部向后略微倾斜的角度都一模一样。就连我以为是我们间永远的秘密的那颗黑色高领下右后颈侧的黑痣如今也被第三个人窃取。  
我别过脸去，不想细看那男人将如何提着他的大枪攻城掠地，但肉体交媾的声音不绝于耳。上司的囊袋撞击在900多汁蜜穴里的啪啪声，900被捅穿时淫靡水声，还有他从鼻腔里发出的轻哼，那是他在忍耐快感。明明是悲愤至极，我的下体却不争气地硬了起来。我的脑海中浮现起此前与900做爱时的种种场景，潮红的脸庞和紧致的甬道，被我压着铃口不许他泄身时才会表现出慌乱的模样，那一切都远去了。

就在这时手机的铃声响了，900挣脱开钳制着他的肋骨的上司的手臂，尽力保持上司的前端还埋在他身体里的姿势，跪着向前屈体在被揉成一团的中学生校服里摸索。上司起先被他的冒失激怒了，他把分身从900体内抽出，扬起手掌要落在他的臀瓣上。但他很快放下了手。  
“哥哥，”我知道900有个在上大学的哥哥，有事没事便会打电话给900，“我今天在外面打工，店长说要加班，恩是的可能要晚一点回去。”  
虽然缠绵中途被一通电话打断很扫兴，但我不忍去破坏美满家庭的幻影。每当此时我便会放慢节奏，浅浅地用阴茎挠过他的穴口。这是我们间不成文的规矩，有时我甚至会在电话里假扮便利店店长向他哥哥夸奖900在我手下的优秀表现，在那之后作为回报900会更卖力地用下面的小嘴服侍我。这是我在商场多年的作风，公平交易，各取所需。  
可惜今天我的上司似乎不准备遵守游戏规则。  
他直接一个挺身插入最深处，引得900一声娇喘传到了电话另一头。  
“刚刚清理货架的时候被一叠书砸到脚了。我没事，你别担心哥哥。”上司用着比此前更为疯狂的力度在900体内肆虐着，他似乎已经找到了900的敏感点在想尽一切办法逼他在亲人面前原形毕露。  
我知道那孩子的身体有多么敏感，我为他开苞的时候光是蹭一蹭他的肠壁，他便维持不住那张扑克脸大声哭喊着我教给他的淫词秽语。当我第一次摸索到他的敏感点时，他会绞紧到我近乎拔不出来，必须把他操射才知道松口。  
所以我知道现在的900有多么难熬。明明理智已经要被体内的快感吞噬，却必须在哥哥面前压制住。这通电话比以往的都要长，哥哥又关切起他在学校的事，电话这头的900在回话时都要用指甲掐住自己的手臂。我实在不忍心看下去了，摸出口袋里的一包烟走向阳台。  
当我把一根烟抽到烟蒂时，房间内传来了900无加修饰的呻吟，男孩还没完成变声的嗓音被捣得破碎。此前尽管我安慰他没有人会在意，但在酒店里他始终压抑着情欲。这次想必是那通电话终于结束了吧。  
我就立在日暮的阳台上一根接着一根地抽烟，目睹着夕阳被远处的山脊吞没。不知过了多久，屋内的声音消失了。我抖落衬衫前襟的烟灰，转身走回房间。  
我已经看不出那是我熟悉的900了，他惨白的脸上挂着不合时宜的红晕，折起腿趴在床上大口喘息着。额头上有细密的汗珠，半张脸都是湿润的。上司坐在床的另一头抽着电子烟，他背对着我们两人还沉浸在事后的余韵。我在床上坐下，一只手搂着他的后背一只手穿过他的大腿把900抱起放在我的腿上。我本想让他倚靠在我的肩头，他却固执地板着身子。我不会和小孩子的逞强计较，我只是想让他知道他永远有一个可以归来的港湾。我把手从他的大腿下抽开，我的手掌里满是白色的浊液。  
此时上司终于回过神来，他转身指着900问我是否要一起来。  
不，不用了。听到这话时他眯起眼睛，就如同听到我婉言谢绝了公司的年终奖。我不想把那孩子用得太松，我立刻补充道。  
他若有所思地点点头，然后告诉我他会再叫一个男孩来。

在等待上司的情人时我们三个谁也没再说话。900只在我的腿上坐了一会便自己起身走向浴室，用淋浴的水声填补客房里的空白。当他再次回来的时候，身上已经没有了情爱的痕迹。一瞬间我还以为我又能重新得到那个纯洁得像一张白纸的孩子，然后他主动走过来在我的身前跪下伸手要触碰我的西装裤拉链。我推开了他的手，告诉900他可以坐在沙发上休息。他显然没有明白我的用意，只是一如既往地听从我的命令。他乖巧地并腿坐在沙发上，手臂笔直手指落在膝盖上。若非他不着一缕，我甚至有了自己身处小学课堂的错觉。可惜我是个坏老师，只知道体罚学生，不懂得为他带来幸福。  
就在我苦思冥想学校里的900是个怎样的孩子时，房间的访客铃响了，上司指示我去开门。当我打开房门的一刹那，我打开了上天最恶劣的玩笑。  
站在我面前的青年大约有二十多岁，他似乎是刚刚从学校里赶来还背着印有大学名的双肩包。他怎么也不会明白为何迎接自己标准的服务微笑的，是一个男人的一脸死灰。是的，他和900一定是从一个模子里刻印出的。  
直到上司在房间里催促我们，我才不得不把青年带进房间。上司是撒旦的使者，可我难道不是吗？我不是圣诞老人，我为那个我立誓要守护的男孩带去了最坏的礼物，让他们兄弟两人在这个场景下相遇。  
900的哥哥一定做梦也没有想到自己的弟弟是在别的男人的身下打工，在两人面面相觑的时候，他是否在回忆这个谎言开端于何处？900也一定做梦也没想到哥哥是自己的同行，他是不是回想起了此前的种种端倪？  
然后我望向上司，那个恶魔狞笑着，一切都在按他的剧本发展，我是魔鬼的帮凶。

接下来发生了什么我已经记不清了，等我回过神来我们四个人已经滚到了一张床上，我的怀里抱着900.  
900紧紧搂着他的哥哥，埋在他的胸前告诉他自己太累了已经无法再承受一轮性交。而我则违背了他的意愿把凶器插入他支离破碎的身体里。整个过程里900一直在哭，这时他才重新变回一个普通的小男孩。  
我把900的大腿拉到肩上方便我进出，性器相交的地方就完全暴露在了他哥哥的眼前，他只得眼睁睁地看着自己的弟弟是如何被男人侵犯，而自己因为被另一个男人按在床垫上抽插而不能伸出援手。哥哥只能用语言安抚弟弟，而他那本该是宽慰的话语被身后冲击带来的娇喘打断时显得毫无说服力。他们的手指交错着，眼泪浸湿了床单。  
而此时的我已经全然没有心思顾及兄弟情深，我只知道换着法子为了自己的一点快感榨取900的身体。我咬住他的后颈，用指甲刺激着他充血的乳尖。他越是向我求饶，我的手指便掐得越用力，而他的后穴也会夹得更紧。我的手掌还会在他的胸前揉搓，无情地折磨着他那平板的身躯用力积压出一小块肉来。  
沉迷于老情人身体之内的上司想出了一个更好同时也更坏的主意，他移动身体让兄弟两人紧紧贴着，然后引导哥哥握住弟弟的分身为他手淫。弟弟大喊着不要扭着身体想要拒绝，却被我按住四肢动弹不得。他只得夹在背德的快感中老实接受哥哥为他带来的愉悦。  
哥哥的动作非常熟练，要不是他们的身体构造相近就是此前他为弟弟解决过欲望。他的三根手指环在柱身来回撸动，剩下两根手指不时顶上头冠。他还会用手掌握住弟弟的睾丸，变换着轻轻揉捏的技法让弟弟溃不成军。刚刚不知道被上司折磨了多少次的900已经接近射不出东西了，他的大腿抽搐了几秒才稳定下来。然后我不间断的刺激又让他重新硬起。这次他主动伸出手，在哥哥的诧异之中把两人的阴茎揉在一起。900的小手握不下两人的东西只是在胡乱地按压着，显然他此前总是被服务的那个。哥哥略大的手掌裹住了他的手，现场教学他如何自慰。900是个聪明的学生，他很快学会了如何把哥哥带向高潮。"nines..."哥哥叫着，然后吻上了900.他们靠得太近了，哥哥的精液射在了900的脸上，然后顺着他的脸颊滴落到他的小腹。

当我和上司拔出时，两个男孩的身体都好像是被扔进了奶油派，精液徐徐从体内流出。900早就失去了知觉，他闭上沾着半干粘液的睫毛安静地躺在哥哥的怀里。  
究竟谁是圣诞老人，又是谁为谁带去了礼物？我只知道答案里没有我。我想要带去的礼物，永远未被送达。


End file.
